


Massage

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tired and sore from all the saxophone lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random silly fluff because I've been writing too much smut lately

  
It had been a long day and Sam rubbed his neck tiredly as he slumped down on the sofa with a pained groan. His neck was killing him. Or actually every muscle on his head ached and right now he wished he'd never agreed to take these saxophone lessons. Really, wasn't it enough he did the hip shake on stage?

But Digger had been so excited when he'd come up with the idea of all three of them playing saxophones. The way his beautiful blue eyes twinkled and smiled that smile...there really was no way he could say no.

With a sigh he lifted his legs up and snuggled up on the couch as comfortably as he possibly could, feeling too lazy to bother to walk all the way to the bedroom to have a nap in an actual bed. But he wasn't given to luxury to even nap on the couch as he heard the front door opening and his boyfriend loudly announcing he was home.

"Sammy stud muffin I'm home! I saw your car outside I'm sorry I was away I went to the store we were out of diet coke and I also bought some fruits for you I noticed you only had a few oranges left but anyway how was the lesson?"

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly as he listened Digger ramble as he scurried around, putting away his shoes and jacket and dropping the groceries in the kitchen before bouncing back to the living room and jumping right on top of Sam with a happy squeal.

"Oomph! Rü ow..." Sam groaned but wrapped his arms around the smaller man anyway and pulled him close. "How many diet cokes did you have in the car?"

"Only one!" Digger protested and pouted but then smiled sheepishly when Sam pulled the almost empty bottle from the back pocket of his jeans. "Okay one and a half..."

"You mean one and nine tenths?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow but he couldn't help chuckling when Digger whined and buried his head against Sam's chest.

"I hadn't had any in two days..." Digger pouted and nuzzled his face into Sam's soft sweater. "Don't tease me I was a good wifelet and bought you fruits..."

"Aww babe..." Sam chuckled again and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man's middle, pulling him higher up his body so he could kiss the top of his head. "Hmmm thank you Rü-Rü that was so sweet of you."

Digger just smiled back at him and and purred, happily cuddling against Sam and wrapping his arms around his neck. "So, how was the lesson?"

"It was alright...I think I actually finally managed to play a few chords in tune." Sam laughed softly but then winced when it made his muscles hurt. "Owww..." He whined then and sighed. "Playing the saxophone is hard..." He would have pouted if pursing his lips didn't hurt.

"Oh Sammy." Digger smiled at him apologetically and sat up, straddling the younger man's stomach. "I'm so proud of you baby, you're so incredible for doing this."

"Well it's not just me, Basti is doing it too you know."

"Shush, but he's not my boyfriend and not the one who agreed to it first." Digger said with an adorable pout and placed his hands on Sam's chest, moving them up and down and massaging the hard muscles there. "Gods you're tense baby...let me give you a massage." He purred, leaning back down briefly to give Sam a loving kiss before he stood up, picking up the other sofa cushion and placing it on the floor in front of the sofa. "Sit there and take of your shirt sweetie." He spoke softly as he took a hold of Sam's hand and gently guided him on the floor before sitting back on the couch so that Sam was between his legs.

"Hmmm I have the best wifelet in the world." Sam hummed, leaning against Digger for a moment before he reluctantly and a little painstakingly pulled off his shirts and he was immediately rewarded with Digger's slender hands on his shoulders, carefully caressing at first before he put his nimble fingers to good use.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Rrrrrrüdigerrrrr..." Sam moaned throatily as those fingers started working his tense muscles, giving him a whole body shudder.

"Hmm that good for you baby?" Digger leaned to whisper close to his ear, smirking at the sounds Sam was making.

"Ohhhh yesssss...mmmm oh god baby don't stop that's so good..." Sam groaned as he let his head fall back, resting it against Digger's arm as his moans turned louder when Digger used more and more force, his fingers digging into his sore muscles and kneading away the tension. "Baby...Rü baby please my neck..." He barely managed to grunt.

"Hmm of course baby." Digger purred and leaned down again, burying his face into Sam's hair to kiss and nuzzle it as he moved his hands upwards and started rubbing his neck in gentle little circular movements that almost made Sam sob from pure relief as the soreness just melted away.

Digger started whispering sweet nothings as he kept pressing gentle kisses on the top of his head, occasionally moving his hands back down to massage Sam's shoulders again before returning to his neck and then slowly inching his way up to his scalp, tangling his long fingers in his hair and gently tugging. By the time he stilled his hands on Sam's temples, the man was a boneless, half asleep, whimpering mess.

"Hmm sweetie you should go to bed..." He whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer against him.

"Nnnnnncan'tmove..."

"You're going to get sore again if you stay like that stud muffin, now come on up up up." Digger chuckled and gently pushed him away, then he couldn't help giggling when Sam just slumped down on the floor with a groan. "Sammyyyy! Come on, seriously, you need a nap. If you don't get your gorgeous little butt into bed right now, no sex ever again and I'll have you know, the noises you've been making...I'm horny."

"Uhhhhh you're mean..." Sam muttered and rolled on his back before shakily lifting one of his arms up a little. "Help me up..."

Digger giggled as he helped the man slowly stand up and he wrapped his arms tightly around him as he steered them to the bedroom, then yelping when Sam pulled him down on the bed with him and held him flushed against him, kissing him hungrily, soreness and tiredness completely forgotten.


End file.
